A second chance to?
by neko-linn
Summary: Finally everything's over; Tenkou's defeated and Miaka&Taka made it back to their own world safe and sound, leaving a brokenhearted bandit behind. But just when Tasuki decides to forget about everything he may encounter a new adventure.. and a new person.
1. A farewell to the past

Edit.: Well this is my first fanfiction.. In English that is. I've made a few in Dutch and when transforming a Dutch to an English text, I found out it's a lot more difficult than I'd expected ^^' Well hopefully I'll get better at it. I'm also planning on making a drawing for each chapter ^^ I'll post the links to them later. I've decided to only download two chapters for now (although I already have a few of them ready). When I get a lot ,and above all, positive responses to them, I will definitely post the rest each month, until the end of the story!^^ Well.. I hope you like this first chapter (well it's actually more like an introduction to the essence of the storyline, but enjoy!^^).

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was a clear night, with a broad sky full of stars.. A magnificent view, but something about it felt not quite right, as if it was all too dark.. well for a certain person that is. A certain person with wild orange hair, amber eyes and little fangs, which always come out whenever he laughs, only that was not the case right now. His presence had as usual something fiery, as well as his aura, but it seemed that this time it didn't feel as warm as it normally feels.

The stars and the moon gave the little lake under the bridge, on which he was standing, a pretty shining glow. The old Chinese palace on the background looked peacefully, in spite of different silhouettes of persons were casted against a lightened wall of a room. Everything was quiet, except for a few quaking frogs, but it was quiet enough, enough to just be alone with just you and your mind for a time.

The Suzaku Seishi walked towards the reeling of the little bridge with an easy pace. He looked up and squeezed his eyelids a bit more together, while his look zoomed in on seven particular lights hanging there in the dark sky.

"_Hmm, weird how some things happen._"  
He thinks lightly in his head.

"_But despite everything.._"

He didn't allow himself to finish his thought and shaked his head disapproving.

"_What are you in Suzaku's name talking about, you baka! Soon this will all be over and than you can go back to your mountain, back to those lousy bandits of yours to boss them around again.. that's the way things are gonna be and it ain't a bad thing, now is it?!_"

He wished he could turn his thoughts on and off whenever he felt for it or at least could think of something else at the moment.

Suddenly in the corner of his eye, he spotted something shiny by the moonlight and noticed it was his half empty bottle of Sake against one of the pillars of the corridor. He put up a little smile and grabbed the knob of the bottle without even looking.

"Aaaah! At least, I still got you my old friend!"  
He said out loud and put the bottle against his lips.

He didn't seem content and after a few gulps, he threw the still half full bottle agitated on the ground.

"_Even booze doesn't taste good anymore.. heh, this would than be the first time that Sake has ever let me down!"  
_He thought mocking, realising he can be a real alcoholic some times.

"_But still, I would give up all the liquor in the world just for –"_

His mind was interrupted, when he noticed the wood under his feet began to creak.

"Who's there?"  
He yelled commanding and quickly grabbed his weapon, his reliable fan.

But out of the shadows, everything except something terrifying came out, no it was more.. vulnerable and lovely at the same time.

"Oh, it's you Miaka."

He gently let his fan slipped back into its socket and allowed her to come closer to him.

"Tasuki.. why, you are tensed! Why are you here? The party's inside! And I know you love to party.."  
She said with a smile, by which a little laughter followed when she saw a bottle laying on the ground.

"And to drink."

She looked at him with her ever so sparkling brown eyes, waiting for an answer, but she didn't get one. He just kept standing there, staring at those seven stars, as if he never even had noticed her.

"Tasuki..?"

Now she looked a bit more worried and less happy than before.

"I.. I just needed some fresh air, that's all. Ya know me, hah? Too much, too fast drinking ain't something new for me, hehe."

He smiled while he said it, but was still holding his gaze off from her. Relieved that he at least spoke, she went to stand next to him, gazing at the stars just like him, her hands resting on the wood.

"It doesn't matter how often you come here, it just keeps amazing you every time how beautiful it is, don't you think so?"

Tasuki said nothing, he just nodded.

"Hmm, I'm going to miss it here."

She looked with a bit melancholy at the person standing next to her.

"But above all, I will miss the people.."

Tasuki regarded aside, the first time that night his fiery eyes met her soft hazel ones.

"Those who've supported me, who've helped me and were always there for me.. Everyone.. I'll always keep them close to my heart and will never forget them.. Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, Chichiri, haha I'll even miss Taiitsukun.. and you Tasuki."

Suddenly he looked dumbfounded by hearing his own name, as if he has never heard it before.

"_She shall miss me too?.. Yeah 'course Baka, Ya one of her seishi's, it's just normal that a miko will miss all of her protectors.. Don't think you're an exception."_

He turned his sight away from her for the yet time and pretended to behold the fascinating spectacle of the noisy frogs, quaking. But actually he was just looking for an excuse for not having to look at her.

"Tasuki.. This is not how I know you! Where's that happy bandit, I always see? The one with his funny actions, which always make me laugh?"

"_Well.. __at least now I know where I'm standing. I'm a clown for her.. __But if she wants that, I don't care. I'll be everything she wants me to be."_

Ready to put up his usually big smile, which he now needed to cover up his actual mood..

.. but something stopped him.

"I know what's bothering you.. And I know what you mean.."  
She said with a sudden change in tone.

Startled he behold her somewhat sad look.

"_Kuso.. Does she know? But how.. __Was it that obvious?-"_

He didn't had time for further thinking, because out of nowhere a tiny feminine figure flew into his arms and held him strongly. His eyes became wide open of amazement, should he be happy or not? He didn't know, for now he was just confused and didn't know how to act.

Miaka waited for a response, but when nothing happened, she again made the first move.

"I get why you're still upset about it, in a certain way I am too.. But I've already forgiven you, right away.. I know you weren't yourself, It was Tenkou. Even your aura didn't feel the same then, so I knew it couldn't have been you."

Tasuki felt relieved in a strange way, glad she didn't find out his secret. And in a certain way she was indeed right, that time he almost really hurt her was indeed a part of the cause of his gloomy mood.

"But Miaka.. I just could have come to my senses sooner.. I –"

Miaka pressed her upper body closer to him to hint the bandit he shouldn't talk about that anymore. He was getting a smile on his darkly face and his eyes were lighten up a bit more. He felt warm inside, a feeling she gave him. He responded to her hug and wrapped his arms around her.  
He knew that her warm radiance towards him was no love and it never will be, it was close friendship and that was enough for him to realise that he wasn't just a clown to her..  
He felt wanted.

Afraid he would go too far in the heat of the moment, he pushed her softly away with his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"You're my friend Tasuki, and a very good one."

She walked back to the reeling, this time to observe the seven stars herself. She waved at Tasuki to stand beside her, and as it suites a Seishi he obeyed his Miko, willingly of course. She pointed him the seven stars, which he knew very well.

"Look, the stars of Suzaku.. Ooh there's Nuriko! And Chichiri! Oh and there we got Mitsukake! And you Tasuki.. Your star shines as bright as your fire."

She looked like she was having fun in whatever she was doing and Tasuki was happy, she was happy.

"You are all my Seishi, but not just that."

She shaked her head a bit when she said that, with a touching smile.

"You're much more than that, and you're all so different at the same time! Hotohori has his gentleness, Chiriko is very wise, Mitsukake his great ability to comfort me whenever I need it, and beside your great skills of making me laugh, you're one of the most courageous and sensitive persons I know."

Tasuki felt a blush coming up and didn't really like the idea of a girl calling him sensitive. The guy wasn't in the mood for even more touching words, who might worsen his blushing, so he took her in a friendly head-lock.

"Hey girly, you know whatya saying? I am tha most feared bandit in the region. What did I say? In whole Konan!"

He said teasing and rubbed her head with his knuckles, while Miaka said laughing he had to stop.

She knew very well he wouldn't harm a fly, even with his fiery temper sometimes. She struggled out of his hold easily, although she knew on account of the experience from that dreadful night that if he really meant it, it would be a lot more difficult.

But that was all over now, fortunately.

Everything concerning the adventure will be over and she will once again return to her own world.. only this time together with the love of her life, Taka.  
But despite she was happy she got Tamahome, or Taka, back with her, she couldn't help it to feel a little sad about leaving. This night shall be the last time she could see everyone one more time and have fun with them. She knew this was going to be her last occasion in the world of the book, even when she was sucked back numerous of times, she just had the feeling that was not going to happen anymore.

She walked pass Tasuki, glad that he looked a little bit more cheerful and watched a couple of dancing shadows against a lightened wall. She was so relieved when she found out all of her friends got a last chance of borrowing Nyan Nyan bodies, so they could be with her and Taka at the farewell party.

She turned around in the direction of Tasuki.

"Is everything okay between us now?"

Tasuki nodded thinking that it has always been that way. Miaka found it rather funny how his little fangs were appearing while he was smiling, like they always do.

"Well aren't you coming then? Everybody's having such a great time, it would be a waste if you wouldn't. Come on, the party isn't complete without you!"

"No worries Miaka-chàààn, I'll be right up, let me get my beloved booze!"

That's Tasuki for you, Miaka thought.

She gave him a wink and after a sweet smile she turned around, to return to her other friends. Tasuki followed her up with his eyes, watching her maroon coloured hair bouncing up and down while she was moving forward.

"Miaka! Wait.."

He hesitated.

She kept standing there, looked over her shoulder and waited patiently for what he had to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm not very good in this kinda stuff.. You know I'm not.. But what you said earlier, you know about missing everyone and such.. You know.. I just wanted to say, what I mean to say is that.."

Miaka thought his babbling and shy impression were rather cute and appealing, but she decided to release him out of his suffering.

"I get it Tasuki, you don't need to say more."

She walked away content and that pace hasted soon when she noticed that one of the shadows, probably Nuriko, lifted up a table and it looked like it was planning to throw it somewhere.

"Aaaah Nuriko put that down! I cannot even let you guys alone for five minutes!"

Tasuki heard her still shouting and watched her shape slowly fading away and dissolving into the darkness of the night.

"_It will probably be the same when she goes home."  
_He thought, but he didn't feel as gloomy as before.

'_I wonder if she really knew what I was going to say, probably she did.'_

He never really understood how Miaka could read him like an open book.  
What he hated the most about girls, was how they could drive him mad with their manipulative ways of finding out something about him, only so they can conclude that boys are so-called simpleminded.  
Pfew he hates those damn cocky girls. But not Miaka, she was.. different. He allowed her to look into his heart, something he only let Kouji do, because.. well he doesn't really know why.

Maybe because he was in love with her.

However he came to the conclusion some time ago that he still didn't like women, he just likes _a_ woman. That's something different in his opinion.

Suddenly he realised that just the ultimate moment featured to tell her how he feels, but he didn't take the opportunity to do so. He knew it would mess up everything for her, but also for Tama. And Tama still was a close friend to him, even after what he almost did to Miaka.

"_Besides I don't like the drama, I'm just not that type of guy whose in for all that mambo jumbo."  
_He thought joking to himself.

Tasuki felt he started to be his own worriless self again and was once again in the mood to party, to drink and maybe even to joke around with his old buddy and rival Tama and to kick his butt.. just for fun. He grabbed his bottle of the floor, very relieved not all the Sake was spoiled on the wooden floor.

"Hey little ghost, having fun without me?!"  
He yelled running towards the party, where all of a sudden one of the shadows made a fist.. I wonder who that could be?

The rest of the night Tasuki amused himself just fine and honoured his title 'Incorrigible drunkard' once again. His worries were gone for a while, but one thing stayed with him that whole night, every time he looked straight in some hazel eyes of a certain girl;  
Although he would never regret having these feelings, he will probably never let a girl get to him in the way she did ever again..

But that shouldn't be a problem, he hates girls anyway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Unexpected stranger

"_What's happening.. to me?.. Where am I?"_

A girl surrounded by nothing than darkness, crouched naked in a foetal position, opens calmly her eyes. She holds her hands before her, looking at them.

"_Who am.. I?" _

She slowly extends her body and is now floating there into nothingness.

The confused girl looks around her, only to confirm she's all alone.. she thinks..

"It will all become clear to you."  
A voice says out of nowhere.

"Hello?!"

Nothing.

"Where are you? Where am I..?"

Again nothing but silence, besides her echoed voice.

She suddenly realises that she feels ashamed for her naked body and tries to cover up her breasts with her arms. The girl begins to be more and more unsecure and her fear is starting to grow.

"Please.. I'm scared."

Right after she said that, she sees a little light. First she seems detached of it, then with a determined mind, she stretches her arm to the unexplainable thing, trying to grab it with her hand. As if a switch turned, the light begins to shine brighter and brighter.. Until the whole place is illuminated with clear and intense white. But when it is slowing fading away, the girl is nowhere to be seen.

__________________________________________________________________

_In Konan.. unaware of what just happened, a monk walks down a path with an unusual big smile on his chibi-like face, humming. He's also known as;_

_Chichiri, one of the Suzaku Seven. _

"Geez I wonder what's going on, no da. There's always trouble when Taiitsukun asks for you. It's never just a friendly get-together with her, no da."

Chichiri did realise all along he doesn't need to walk, while he has his cloak and hat to bring him anywhere he wants to in an instance. But he loves walking on his own, especially when it's out of the busy capitals. He's one of the few, who enjoys the small things in life.  
And since Taiitsukun said there was no rush, well actually that's what the monk made out of it, it couldn't do harm, right?

Chichiri stands still abruptly. He thought he just heard someone.. breathing.. And it wasn't there a minute ago.

"_But it's impossible.. If there really is someone, I should've felt his or her Chi.. But I am certain that I've just heard a living being.. no da.."_

Slowly he approaches the place where the noise was coming from, behind a few bushes and trees next to the path. When he slowly pushes a few branches aside.. there he saw a figure laying on the ground, naked.

"Mi.. Miaka?"  
He whispers bewildered, not making any move.

"Miaka!"

He runs towards the body. As soon as he turned it around, he knew he was watching the fine face of a girl, but it wasn't the face of his miko. With her eyes still closed, he watches her closely breathing lightly, with a confused look.

"_Who.. is she?" _

He reminds himself that her needs are first priority, especially since she seems very weak, after that he could try to find out more about takes his cloak off and wraps it around her naked body. Then he inspects if she has a steady pulse and heartbeat.

"_Weird.. her body functions seem normal like any other person.. The only thing I can conclude out of all this is that she's fatigued. But with that weak Chi of hers she should be dead or at least close too. If I didn't even know better, I would say she doesn't even has her own aura.. no da.. *sigh* Where's Mitsukake when you need him, no da."_

He feels the urge to wake her up and let her answer to his questions. But he figures she needs the rest.

"_But I can't take her with me, I don't know anything about her or her state of health, so the journey might kill her, even with my magic, no da."_

He slowly picks her up with his one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He looks around helplessly, but then when he needs it the most, Chichiri notices someone's familiar energy.

"Bingo! I feel Tasuki nearby, only a few miles away, no da! So he could take care of her while I'll go to Mt. Taikyoku.. She might even know more about this strange girl, no da!"

And with his smile on his face again, he turned around carrying the girl in his arms, into the direction of an orange haired bandit.

During the long walk, Chichiri finds that her Chi slowly is coming forward, but it isn't Chi he normally senses. And even with its present, it's still strange only such a small amount radiates.  
Worried he watches the girl's face and the top of her head, leaning against his chest. For the first time he looks closely at her, distinguishing all of her physical characterizes; she has long vivid hair till the end of her back, but her hair colour was just like herself a mystery to him, it was somewhere between red and maroon, he doesn't think their 's a name for it. Her little soft hands and feet were almost cute. Her legs were long compared to her small appearance and her body was slim, maybe a bit too slim, but all in all she was beautiful. Even Chichiri, who has never watched another woman besides his former fiancé, had to admit that.

"_But besides a few things off, the resemblance with Miaka is astonishing.. She even has the small indentation between her eyes, just like Miaka.. no da.."_

For a minute he had the idea, afraid of the thought of course, that maybe Miaka was reincarnated and this was the result. But that scary thought left his mind soon, when he came to his senses and agreed that they would be informed if Miaka had passed away.

He just kept staring at her closed eyes, when she suddenly starts to groan and opens her eyes.. her big sparkling liquid green eyes..

__________________________________________________________________________

"_I.. am moving? But.. It's not me who's moving?"_

The girl in Chichiri's arms slowly starts to regain conscience. She opens her eyes while looking up against a very friendly face.

"Hello there, had a good rest? I was quite worried you wouldn't wake up soon, no da."

"Where.. am I?-"

Chichiri was about to answer her question, when she pulled herself nearer, investigating him.

"And why do you have such a strange face?"

The monk nearly trembles and falls while carrying the girl, because of her sudden strange question. But he recovers himself just in time.

"Uhhh that's for another time, no da. But you're in Konan, no da."

That question of hers only confirmed of what he was thinking earlier about that she isn't from here.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

The girl turned her head to the left and the right a little, shaking no, thinking she doesn't even know how she got here in the first place.

"Well I'm Chichiri, no da! I've found you beside the road, no da. And you, what's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak out her name, but there was no sound. There was no sound because she realises at that moment that she just doesn't know.

As if she's about to cry, she says trembling:  
"I don't kn –"

"_Hikari.. __You're name is Hikari."  
_An unknown voice whispered inside her head, echoing.

"Hikari."

"What?"

"That's my name.. Hikari."

She knows that is was really strange and mysterious how a sudden voice interrupted her mind, telling her what to say. But she was already happy she got a name.

"Okay, heey Hikari! Where are you from? You don't look like from around, no da."

Hikari trusted upon the voice again, telling her more about herself, but it was gone.

"I don't.. know."  
She said disappointed.

"Oooh.. That's okay, no da. Shall I tell you where I come from?"

Chichiri was telling her enthusiastic about his hometown and several other happy aspects about his life so far, anything to make her a bit more relaxed. And it worked, word after word she became more at ease. Chichiri turns out to be a hell of a storyteller!  
But in reality all the monk's really thinking about is questioning her more, especially because of the strange way she said her name. But he realised that wasn't going to work when she's all stressed out, not even knowing where she comes from. Questions will be for later, he thought, right now he just wants to make the poor girl laugh.

And while she was laughing, The Suzaku Seishi couldn't help thinking how much her smile resembles Miaka's.

___________________________________________________________________________

"And you're one of those Suzaku Seishi's?"

Chichiri nodded heavily.

"Wow sugoi.. And where are the others?"

"Only three of us are left, the other four.. well not, no da."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"I still see them now and then, so it's okay, no da."

Hikari didn't really understand what he just said. In her eyes if someone's dead, you can't see them anymore, can you? It's confusing. Well she hasn't been for a long time in this world yet, so she doesn't need to understand everything so soon.

"And your priestess?"

"Our miko, Miaka, returned to her own world with one of her protectors, Taka or Tamahome. But it's to complicated to explain the difference between those two, no da."

"You mean.. There are other worlds out there?"

"Well yes, no da."

Hikari's eyes starts to grow bigger, full of wonderings.

"Could it be.. that I'm of another world?"

"Well it is possible, no da. I think that might be the explanation for you having such a strange Chi, no da."

"What's Chi?"

"*Sigh* You sure don't make this easy for me, no da. Well I guess it can't be helped, you don't understand much yet.. In short Chi is the energy one person radiates and everyone has a different kind, no da. Only yours is a little bit strange, because of the fact that.. blabla.. no da.. blabla..blabla.."

"_Too much information at once.. Pfew I'm starting to have a headache."_

"Uhh Chichiri.. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Don't worry, you can trust me, no da."

Hikari looks at his reliable happy face and knows in her heart that he wouldn't abuse her.

"I'm taking you to another Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki, no da. He's one of us, no da. Just don't look too surprised when he's a little bit.. funny and weird.. That just means he's drunk again, no da."

__________________________________________________________________________

All of a sudden he stops.

"What's wro-, hmmmuhmmmm."

Chichiri put a hand before her mouth, signalling her she must be quiet. After she calmed down, the monk put his hand away.

"Can you run, or even stand?"  
He whispers with a change of tone to seriousness.

"I.. don't know.. I'm.. sorry."

"_Shimata.. It looks like I have to do this, while carrying her. But how?"_

"What's going on, Chichiri?"

"Look out!!"  
The mage yells, when he ducks right in time for an incoming arrow, while putting a hand above her head for protection.

"That.. That was aimed at us!!"

Hikari starts panicking and yelling, trying to struggle herself free.

"Stay calm Hikari, I'll put you down here behind me, okay?"

Hikari stared at him with terrifying eyes.

"I will protect you."

The girl swallowed and nodded dubitable. And in a second, Chichiri manages to lay the fragile girl on the ground and to deflect another attack with his staff.

"Show yourselves!"  
He demands powerfully.

And within he says that, a group of assassins dressed in total black appear out of the sky, the trees.. actually out of anywhere.

"What do you want from us?!"

Then Chichiri sees something terrifying. One of them was creating a seal.

"_They are mages too?!"_

Chichiri quickly begins with his magic, but is being interrupted by another two fighting assassins. He has a hard time dealing with their martial arts and bounces off the most kicks and punches with his mage staff. Meanwhile the threat of the almost completed seal approaches.

"_I need to do something, but it's too late to get out of here or preparing a same kind of seal!"_

Then he manages somehow to push them off by a strong smack of his weapon. While the assassins lay a few metres from them, trying to get up again, Chichiri mighty strikes his staff into the ground.

"Get as close behind me as you can!!!"  
He yells at Hikari, not even looking at her, concentrating on his spell.

The staff begins to glow and it seems to be under tension. Hikari sees that Chichiri is in pain, because of whatever he's doing to protect her.

"AAAHH!"

Chichiri screams as loud as he can, while the strain and voltage ensure that his mask rips apart, causing all kinds of little cuts in his face besides his huge scar.  
Hikari watches him fearfully.. not fearfully of his own face, but whether he's going to make it or not.

Whatever he did, it worked and a blue-ish barrier appears around them.  
And just in time; The bad guy had just finished the seal and aims an incredibly large beam at them, where Chichiri could just deflect it with a lot of effort. After the first big attack was now ceased, the monk collapses from exhaustion and has to rest on a knee.

"Chichiri! Are you alright?!"

He looks anxious around his surroundings, only to find out the mage was launching a second attack and the two other assassins got back on their feet.

"They're with.. too many.. I can't fight them off."

He awaits the next attack, then he quickly turns around putting his arms around Hikari like a shield. Hikari squeezes her eyes closed, afraid of what's going to happen.

"_This is it.."  
_He thinks, assuming it was all over.

_________________________________________________________________________


	3. Close call

Edit.: Yeey chapter three! ^^ I'm glad some of you like it so far ^^ I'm still not sure about the title though, what do you think? Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting chapters!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rekka.. Shinen!!!!"  
Is the next thing they hear.

Silence.

Hikari was still too scared too open up her eyes yet, awaiting the powerful blow. But after a few seconds still nothing happened and she notices that Chichiri loosens up his grip around her, she couldn't help to peek what's going on.

"Tasuki!"  
She hears Chichiri yelling.

"Am I glad to see you, no da!"

She sees Chichiri standing up, turning his back upon her. And right between his legs she could see a strange and unknown man. She looks at him from tip to top and finally stops at his face. He hasn't noticed her yet, so she studies him a bit more; his fiery wild hair, his amber coloured eyes, his strange teeth and the weird-looking fan he's holding. She finds him strange, not that she's scared or anything, but he seems more mysterious and maybe even attractive to her.

"Well if it ain't Chichiri! Who needed my help once again.. Hip Hooray, I'm tha hero of tha day! But hey I can't blame ya, these woods are dangerous and only someone as strong as I can handle it!"

"_Well he may be a little attractive, but he sure is cocky.. which makes him unattractive."  
_Hikari thinks mocking.

"Uhh but Tasuki.. I've saved your life more, no da."

"Tha- That's not true!"

Tasuki wildly waves his fan to cover up his defeat by Chichiri.

"Whatever you say, no da. But thanks, no da."

"Everything for my buddies."  
He grimaced.

Then Tasuki gets a lock on a tiny female laying on the ground looking at him.

"Mi-.. Miaka?"

The girl looks surprised when she notices that he sees her for someone else.

"Is that really.. you.. Miaka?"

Right when Tasuki wants to walk up to her, all startled, Chichiri helps him back into reality.

"I've made that mistake too, no da. This is Hikari."

Tasuki says nothing, he just stares at her and she glares back.

"Oh.."

Chichiri turns back and kneels in front of her. She remarks that his face was back to 'normal', which means he put up another mask in the meantime.

"All will be all right now, no da. This is Tasuki, the one I was talking about. You'll be going with him now, okay?"

Tasuki wakes up from his trance.

"Heh wh-wh-wh-what?! No way.. I'm on a one-man-mission here and I ain't gonna miss money because of.. some girl!"

Hikari's offended and feels the incredible urge of shouting at him and calling him names. But she stuns herself, realising this was in her nature.

"Don't mind him, no da."

"Why do you have your strange face on again?"  
She asks out of nowhere.

Chichiri reacts a little bit shocked.

"Listen Hikari.. I'm sorry you had to see.. that.. other face of mine."

"But I liked that other face. This one's funny, the other one I found beautiful. You should wear your true face."

She gives him a sweet smile, a smile so sweet you almost want to choke in. Chichiri feels touched and moved by her sudden, but oh so kind and loving words.

"Hikari.."

But before he could finish his sentence, she collapsed.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?"  
Tasuki asks while he rushes to her with a bit of a worried face.

"Don't worry, she just lost her conscience, no da. It was all too much for her."

"Well she can't take much than.. pfew girls.. always a pain in the butt."

"But you were worried about her, no da. So I can put my heart to ease when I let you handle this further, no da."

"I- I did not! What are ya planning to say, that I should play baby-sitter or something?! No way!"

Chichiri takes his time to explain Tasuki everything he knows so far about Hikari and at the same time recovers from the fight, before he takes off and continues his journey.

_________________________________________________________________________

"_What was he thinking? Dumping a girl with me like that.. Tsskk now I'll miss all that money."_

Tasuki had been walking in the direction of his bandit camp for an hour now, carrying the girl known as Hikari on his back. He turns his head an inch so he could take a look at her fine face.

"_I don't care what Chichiri said.. There ain't anything special about this girl, what was her name again? All because I saved his hairy butt, maybe I should stop saving asses.. That's what got me into this mess.."_

He hears her groaning and sighing in her sleep, which causes her to put her head a little bit deeper into Tasuki's shoulder.

"_She does look like Miaka.. Pfew, they almost had me fooled.. But on the other hand she's different.. Whatever, it's a girl."_

The groaning becomes more heavily and it's a matter of time before she starts to wake up again.

"Well good morning sleepy-head, you had a nice time sitting there on my back, while I did all the hard work, ey?"

"Wh-wh-what happened?"

"You collapsed, princess, and now I've been carrying you on my back for over an hour."

"Oh.."

She clearly doesn't know how to respond or how to line up against a stranger.  
Tasuki rolls with his eyes.

"_Tsss not even a thank you.. great. Well better try to make the best out of it."_

"So you're.. Hikari, right? I'm Genrou, but call me Tasuki.."

"Where's Chichiri?"

"Ya what?! Hey I'm in the middle of introducing myself!"

"Where's Chichiri?"  
She repeats.

"Aahh well.. He's gone, he has left me in charge of your so-called well-being. _I'm losing my patience with this irritating girl.._"

Saddened about the fact that the first person acting nice to her had left her, she felt like crying. But then she notices an itchy fabric on her skin.

"Where are my other clothes..?.."

Then another realisation appears.. and she doesn't like it.

"You changed my clothing!! You saw me.. Naked! Why?! You.. You..!!!"  
She yells in his ears, kicking with her legs.

"Aaah sit still, you're heavy enough when you're not moving!"

"AAAAAH!"

"Shh! Would you keep your voice down.. We're near a village here and I'm not in the mood for any misunderstandings! We had to change your clothes, because that rope belonged to Chichiri, so I gave you my long shirt to put on."

She looks up, to confirm if he's telling the truth and indeed she spots his naked upper body.

"BUT because miss here kept on sleeping, we had to put it on for you! And no worries, we didn't look while doing it and it was hard enough. Are you now happy!?"

A little startled of his reaction, she nods carefully.

"Now good. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Tasuki loosens his grip around her and let her abruptly fall to the ground.

"Aah.. Itai.. What did you do that for?!"

"Because you're fine now, you said so yourself. So you can walk on your own now, besides you are heavy."

"But.."

"No buts.. Come on! I'm not gonna wait all day!"

"Arghh, I don't like you!"

This was the first time she ever felt anger towards someone. But still she stood up and went after him, they didn't say a word at the rest of their walk, only hateful glares. ____________________________________________________________________


End file.
